


End Times

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The waiting time between missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End Times

"Farming's shit," Jesse says. "Bloody drought, every year. 'spose I could've done that. But then you get looters, and I think, fuck, if I'm gonna spend my life fighting, may as well be the enemy. Right, not other fucking humans."

She turns away, eyes screwed up and watching.

"There goes that dream," Derek says. She curls her head round to smile back at him.

"They all do, babe." She shrugs her shoulders, goes back staring, the alertness you can't ever lose. They'll be off again soon. "Still alive, right?"

He laughs.

Still alive. Always waiting.


End file.
